plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Level 35
Level 35 is a single-player Campaign level. Level 35 is one of the harder levels in Plazma Burst 2 and is also part of the Proxy Campaign. Plot Level35begin.png|The level begins. Level 35 - The First Trap.png|The first trap. Level 35 - Boom.png|Escaping the barrel trap room. Level 35 - Escape succeed.png|Escape suceed. Level 35 - The Return.png|Returning for the switch. Acidjump35.png|Jumping over the acid, turning on the gravitator. Barreljump35.png|Going up the other gravitator. Level35end.png|Nearing the level end. Level 35 - Glitchy Boom.png|The explosion is powerful enough to cause some visual glitches. (White blood) Level 35 - Fullscreen Boom.png|A fullscreen explosion. This is what you would see if you won't escape. Level 35 - After the Boom.png|Survivor @ left corner Level 35 - After the Boom (2).png|Survivor @ right corner Level 35 - After the Boom (3).png|Survivor @ upper left corner The level starts out with Proxy coming up a small shaft, with an Usurpation corpse behind her. To the left, there is a locked door, which leads to a small room with a pool of acid, and to the right, there is a small chamber with three inactive gravitators, followed by a locked door on the top which prevents a large group of red barrels from falling down. There is also a switch on the far right of the room which you must press in order to open the locked door. However, stepping on the second gravity pad causes the red barrels to fall down. When the barrels start falling, the player is supposed to somehow avoid the explosion, usually by running away from the explosives room. When the player completes this section of the map, they must find a way to get over a pit of acid and red barrels. After this, the level is concluded. Tips & Strategy For the first barrels trap * The most obvious way to pass it is to activate the trap, and then to get out of the explosives room using the Time Warp feature to slow down the barrels. It works well, except some situations in which using Time Warp results in the door horizontally accelerating some of the barrels, and then smashing them at the wall, causing the explosion to happen much earlier than a player could escape. * Another way to not get blown up is to activate Time Warp, then shoot the barrels on the left as soon as the ceiling starts to move. The rest of the ceiling should shield you from most of the explosive damage. * Alternatively, you may wish to selfboost over the falling barrels. The point is to get as high as possible before the barrels detonate - if you were at the upper left corner at the time when the explosion happened, you'll suffer little or no damage at all, as the explosion radius simply wouldn't be able to catch you. This, however, requires some skill and specific physics settings, otherwise the falling barrels would push you down. For the acid area The same tips apply for the 3rd button-activated gravitator as well. * You can grab a barrel at the bottom of the acid using Kinetic Module, and then to use it to "fly" over the acid. * A simple selfboost works well. * Shoot the barrels on the other side of the acid pool before pressing the switch. For the 2nd floor * The 2nd floor has no traps. Those barrels lying on the ground wouldn't harm you unless you decide to shoot (or slice) them. Simply head to the exit. Trivia * It's the only level to have no living enemies at all. * There is one type of barrel featured: the red barrel. * This is the only level in the campaign to feature acid that causes instant death. * If you know all traps placed on the level, you can easily finish it. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Campaign Category:Levels